


Best Person Ever

by dreamiesficfest, renjun_ah



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (Second Wave) [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjun_ah/pseuds/renjun_ah
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD086Renjun has always been struggling, with admitting. Jaemin just wants to help.or, who would have thought that figuring out you are dyslexic can be the best thing in the world





	Best Person Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author:  
> Please don’t come for me if this is bad, I am terribly at time management and wrote this very last minute. I don’t know too much about dyslexia, but did my research please do enlighten me if anything seems awfully off though. I hope you can all enjoy this :))

It is late in the afternoon and Renjun just finished writing his essay about the Seven Years War, now all he wants is for his big brother Sicheng to read it over. It has kind of become a tradition for him to always have the older check his work.

Not bothering knocking on his brother’s door he strolls right inside, but to his immediate surprise Sicheng is not in his room. The only person in the room is his brother’s best friend, Kun.

“Huh?” The confused sound comes out of his mouth before he can control himself.

“Ah yeah, your brother and mother left about ten minutes ago, said they’ll be back later,” Kun supplies, lying lazily on Sicheng’s bed.

“Okay. Why are you still here then?”

“Sicheng said it would be okay if I stayed, I have a bit of a fight with my parents going on at home,” Kun says while not looking up from his phone.

“Did they say when they would be back? I really need Sicheng to read over my essay,” Renjun asks, still not giving up.

“Nah, but if you need help, I can read through it. I am why better than Sichengie anyways,” Kun offers laughing.

“I mean if you really don’t mind that would be amazing,” he answers softly, all of a sudden shy, while handing Kun the paper.

He must admit he is anxious. No one besides Sicheng ever reads anything he writes and letting Kun see is a bit unnerving to say the least. He bites on his lip anxiously avoiding looking in Kun’s mere direction.

“Erm, Renjun?” Kun’s voice is soft and not at all judgemental, but Renjun already knows he will not like what will come next. “Are you fucking with me? You wrote this in 5 minutes or something, right?”

He didn’t. It took him almost 3 hours to write that essay. He knows what it means.

“No, I didn’t. Give it back, would you? I will have Sicheng read over it,” he feels embarrassed for ever thinking it was a good idea to letKun read over it.

“Renjun can you read?”

“What do you mean!? Of course I can read!” His voice is high pitched and sounds strained even to his own ears.

“Wait what is it called again?... Dyslexia, are you dyslexic? Because this, my little cousin could write better than that.”

“I am not dyslexic. Also no need to be rude. Now if you could give me that paper, thank you!” This time he doesn’t wait, he snatches the paper out of Kun’s hand and runs out of the room.

He wants to cry. He’s never been so embarrassed in his whole life.

It’s not that he doesn’t know that he struggles with writing, but dyslexia? No, that can’t be it, right? What does dyslexia even mean? He isn’t all that sure.

Just like any normal 16 year old he decides a quick google search won’t hurt.

**Google:** What does dislexia mean **Did you mean: what does _dyslexia_ mean**

  
dyslexia /dɪsˈlɛksɪə/ noun

a general term for disorders that involve difficulty in learning to read or interpret words, letters, and other symbols, but that do not affect general intelligence.

“Renjun, we are back! Come help with the dinner!” his mother shouts from the kitchen just as he is about to click on the first link.

~

“Jun do you still need me to look over your essay?” Sicheng’s voice is calm like always and he smiles up at Renjun quickly. Kun who is placed next to him nearly chokes on his bite, he coughs a few times but doesn’t say anything.

“That would be great,” he mumbles underneath his breath, turning his eyes away from Kun.

“Please don’t stay up too long it’s a school night.”

“Mom, it’s my last year in high school!” His mother has always been like this claiming that lack of sleep is the course of all evil there is in the world.

After dinner he gives Sicheng his essay and retreats back to his room. All he wants to do is catch up on the newest episode of The Haunting. He is scrolling through Instagram on his phone stopping and smiling at a picture of his cousin. Chenle is two years younger than him and the official baby of the whole family, everybody loves him. There were times when Renjun would be jealous of all the attention the younger got, but not anymore. Chenle has his arms thrown around a taller boy with dark hair, they are smiling widely into the camera. The caption reads: _my favourite boy and i just won our first competition as a duo :))_

There is a knock on his door and it slowly opens. Sicheng sticks his head in and then his whole body.

“You did good on this one,” he says while putting the essay on Renjuns desk. Sicheng looks awfully tired and Renjun instantly feels bad for his older brother. He is always doing something-- college, helping their mother in the restaurant or working in the dance studio, Sicheng just never seems to stop. He shouldn’t have to also do this for Renjun, he’ll find a way to handle this problem by himself from now on.

“Do you think I am- Never mind. Thank you for doing this, but you won’t have to anymore,” Renjun’s voice is firm and does not allow questioning.

“What? Erm why, I can do that for you, that’s not problem at all,” his brothers voice is kinda rough and sounds unsure.

“I got this, I am 17 soon. It’s my last year of high school, about time I stop letting my brother read over everything. Good night Sichengie, you should really get some sleep.” It’s a bit rude of him to get rid of Sicheng like that, but it’s almost eleven and he looks very tired. Sicheng doesn't complain any further and leaves the room, not without ruffling Renjuns hair once.

Sighing Renjun grabs his iPad, the Google search for dyslexia is still open. He clicks on one of the links that got a 5 star review and starts reading, it’s a blog.

**Nana’s World**

_Hello guys! I am Nana, I am 16 and I have been struggling with dyslexia all my life basically. Over all those years I have learned some tips and tricks on how to struggle less and less every day. I call this **Nana’s Guide to kick Dyslexia**! **click to read more** _

It takes him longer then he’d like to admit to read the whole site. His vision seems to play tricks on him and the words kind of swim on the screen of his iPad. After a while of reading he finds out why that is, well not really. The cause for that phenomenon is still unknown to doctors, but at least he isn’t so alone anymore. It seems his vision is overall lacking because after sparing a quick glance at his essay he can see that he has been misusing letters. Like using b instead of d or messing up with p and q. At the very end of the website is another text:

_Don’t be afraid to look for help! I know talking to someone can be scary but please know it will get better. u ain’t stupid If you are interested in finding out more, contact me under: nanas.world@mail.com Down below you can follow my 4 step guide on finding out what type of dyslexia you have._ **4 simple steps to figure out your type of dyslexia**

After finishing the whole side he is convinced that this Nana person is the best person he has ever met. Well, maybe not met, but does it matter? It feels like they really understand him for once. It’s nice being understood. Which is why he writes an email at two o’clock on a Wednesday night.

  
**(02:06 AM)** **from:** renjunsmoomin **to:** nanas.world **subject:** hi and thank you!

Hello Nana, my name is Renjun. I was very afraib of admitting but I have dyslexia, thanks to your blog post I already feel a lot better about it. I really want to get better and stoq depending on other people’s help! Again thank you very much! Renjun

He feels a bit stupid for writing an email to a complete stranger, but he sends it out anyways, not really expecting to ever get an answer. It’s not like his email screams answer worthy anyways. He returns to his bedroom after brushing his teeth, grabbing his phone to check it one last time before going to bed.

**one new notification**

He never clicked a notification faster in his entire life.

  
**(02:19 AM)** **from:** nanas.world **to:** renjunsmoomin **subject:** re: hi and thank you!

Hello Renjun, I am so happy to have received your mail! I know that it can be very hard admitting to yourself that you are dyslexic. It is nothing to be ashamed of though, because it will get better! I myself have been training for the past five years and have bettered myself a lot. If you want more tips and tricks on how to overcome your struggles, I am always here for you! In my guide I only touched on the most basic aspects of dyslexia, but maybe you have already found yourself in those? What I find helps best is writing a lot. If you don’t feel comfortable with writing to people you know, you can always write to me. I will not judge, I promise :) All the best, Nana

He can’t believe he really got a reply before even going to sleep. This Nana person must be just as much of a night owl as he himself is. Nana also is either the best or most jobless person ever, he hasn’t really decided on that one yet. Nevertheless he immediately starts typing his response, hoping Nana won’t be asleep now.

  
**(02:29AM)** **from:** renjunsmoomin **to:** nanas.world **subject:** re: re: hi and thank you!

Hi, thank you so much for resqonding so fast! I didn't exactly expect to get any answer if I am being honest. I think I might’ve already found my type of dyslexia in your guide. Maybe you can give me some more tips. Until now I just always let my brother correct everything I have to write for school, but I don’t feel comfortable with that anymore. If you wouldn’t mind, I would love to continue chatting with you :) Again thank you! Renjun

He wants to stay up and wait for Nana’s next response but it’s 2:34 AM and he knows he will die in school if he doesn’t go to bed now. He falls asleep thinking of Nana that night.

~

The next morning he wakes up before his alarm, he could barely sleep and wanted to check his phone the whole night. Now as he reaches for it he feels a bit pathetic for being so excited about a potential message from a complete stranger.

**three new notifications**

His heart stops and then starts beating again twice as fast when he clicks on the notification.

  
**Mark (06:38 AM)**

_i completely forgot about the history essay_ _could you send me a pic of yours?_ _pretty please_

He lets out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. It was just Mark who forgot to do any of his homework, typical. Nevertheless he feels foolish for wishing it were Nana.

**Renjun (06:46 AM)** _Start doing your homework loser_ _picture attached_

~

“Again, thank you Jun, you really saved my life with that essay. I have no idea where my head is at,” Mark says while stuffing noodles into his mouth.

“Ew, Mark. Can you please not talk while chewing? It’s disgusting,” Yukhei scoffs. As a response Mark just starts making a show of chewing with his mouth wide open.

Renjun tries his best to ignore his friends antics, reaching in his back pocket for his phone. It's the nth time today, but he can’t help it, still waiting for Nana’s answer.

**no new notifications**

“Jun how many times do you want to check your phone today, is something wrong?” Yukhei asks always the more observant one of his two best friends.

“Ah it’s nothing really, just waiting on a reply,” he tries to make it sound as meaningless as possible. He loves his friends, but they are both awfully nosy. Maybe that’s one of the reasons the two of them fit together as well as they do. Mark and Yukhei have been dating for almost nine months now, but still they handle their relationship just like their friendship, light and breezy. He was a bit scared at first when they announced to him that they were in fact dating, because of the whole ‘don’t be friends with couples’ thing, but Mark and Yukhei are actually just as chill as they were before they started dating.

His phone vibrates in his hand and he immediately checks it.

**one new notification**

  
**(01:45 PM)** **from:** nanas.world **to:** renjunsmoomin **subject:** re: re: re: hi and thank you!

Hi again, I am so sorry I’m responding so late, but your notification Didn’t go through until now :( I’d love to continue chatting with you and helping you out. I wish I would’ve had that at the beginning. So if you want to, just text me (email makes me feel so grown up) my number is: ******* My real name is Jaemin by the way ;)

_Jaemin_. The name feels familiar. It’s a nice name and Renjun feels a lot closer to _Jaemin_ just by knowing his real name.

**Renjun (01:46 PM)** _Hii this is Renjun_ _Renjunsmoomin:)_ _Is this Jaemin?_

“What are you smiling about? A boy?” Mark asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” It comes out a lot weaker than he wants it to, but he is just so happy that Jaemin responded again.

~  
**Jaemin :) (04:18 PM)**

_hii_ _yes this is Jaemin_ _i am so sorry for taking so long texting you back_ _just came home :)_ _how old are you?_

Renjun almost drops his phone on his face reading those messages.

**Renjun (04:19 PM)** _Ah yeah I also just came home from school_ _I am turning 17 in March :)_

  
**Jaemin :) (04:20 PM)**

_oh that means your birthday is coming up :)_ _i’ll be 17 in august_ _i am sorry i have to go to dance practice now_ _let’s chat later?_

**Renjun (04:22 PM)** _Yes of course_ _Have fun!_

So Jaemin isn’t just the best person ever, but also Renjun’s age. He almost can’t believe it. If this is a dream, he doesn’t want to wake up.

~  
**Jaemin :) (11:20 PM)**

_i am back_ _sorry again for taking so long_ _have you figured out your type of dyslexia yet?_

**Renjun (11:22 PM)** _Um I am pretty sure it’s mostly my vision_ _The words always seem to kinda move_ _And also I often misuse letters :/_

He doesn’t get a response. It feels wrong, he poured his heart out to a stranger and now he doesn’t even gets a simple response. Maybe he is making too big of a deal out of all of this? Jaemin could already be asleep by now.

**seven new notifications**

  
**Jaemin :) (11:33 PM)**

_ah yeah is see_ _i read that if the letters move you should try using different coloured paper_ _overlays can help with that too_ _some ppl also recommend glasses_ _maybe also ask your teacher to get the text in a bigger font?_ _as to the misusing words_ _that will improve once you’ll find it easier to read :)_

That’s not what he expected. Renjun immediately feels bad for doubting Jaemin, thinking he would ignore him. Especially when it’s so clear that Jaemin is the nicest person ever.

**Renjun (11:36 PM)** _Wow that's so much info_ _I will definitely try that_ _Before I always made my brother read through everything_ _Maybe that won’t be necessary anymore :)_

  
**Jaemin :) (11:37 PM)**

_i am so happy i could help you_ _dyslexia really sucks_ _especially when you get older_ _at some point i just felt so stupid_ _but we aren’t stupid we just have it difficult :)_

It’s eerie how much Renjun relates to those words and he instantly feels better. He has always felt lonely, like nobody really understands what’s going on when he takes his time with writing and reading. His mother would of course always blame it on lack of sleep and not bother much further. Now that he thinks of it, he realises that Sicheng must have know all along. He himself has always known in a way too, maybe he was just always a bit too afraid to finally admit it. Jaemin has somehow magically taken all that pain and fear away from him by just talking and he is so extremely grateful. It kind of all has been said now, there’s no need to continue texting with Jaemin, but the thought alone makes Renjun feel sad again.

**Renjun (11:39 PM)** _Honestly thank you :)_ _It sounds a bit stupid, but this has helped me a lot_ _I know you said you just wanted to text me for the tips, but would you mind continuing this?_ _Only if you want of course_ _It’s just I really enjoy talking to someone who understands_

As soon as he has hit send he wants to bury his head in a pillow and scream. Why would he say that? He must be completely out of his mind for typing something that stupid. He seems extremely desperate and not in the cute way. More in the ‘I have nobody to talk to and need friends way’. Maybe if he just blocks him now Jaemin will not get to see how much of a loser he is.

**two new notifications**

  
**Jaemin :) (11:42 PM)**

_you really don’t have to thank me that much_ _i’d love talking to you some more :)_

~

It’s Saturday and Renjun has learned quite a lot about Jaemin by now. His last name is Na, he has an older brother that is almost Sicheng’s age, he loves to dance, lives in the same city as Renjun and most importantly, is the best person ever. Jaemin works at a dance studio (for free), helps out at an animal shelter and on weekends tutors younger kids. As if that’s not enough, he of course also has his dyslexia blog to help others that are struggling. In all honesty, Renjun feels kinda bad for taking away so much of Jaemin’s time due to their constant texting, but he is way too selfish to stop.

Texting Jaemin is like escaping all the drama around him. Jaemin’s presence is so calming and yet always gets him excited, it’s like magic. If Renjun didn’t know better, he’d say he might have a crush.

Right now he is sitting in a dimly lit gym, watching dance performance after dance performance and waiting for Chenle and his boyfriend, Jisung, to finally perform. His aunt has dragged him here to support his cousin, because Renjun had said he didn’t have anything to do today. It’s not that he doesn’t like watching Chenle dance, but the whole waiting around is really not worth the 5 minutes of Chenle performing.

**Renjun (02:32 PM)** _Entertain me please :( I am at my cousin’s dance show It’s so boring ,,_

  
**Jaemin :) (02:33 PM)**

_the cute cousin?_ _also what dance show? maybe i know the studio?_

**Renjun (02:34 PM)** _Yes the cute one_ _I am not sure if you’d know the dance studio_ _It’s the same one my brother works at :)_

  
**Jaemin :) (02:35 PM)**

_try me ;)_

**Renjun (02:35 PM)** _Its called CG_ _Kinda a weird name if you ask me_

**Jaemin :) (02:36 PM)**

_no way_ _i told you about my favourite kid at tutoring?_ _he is dancing there_

**Renjun (02:36 PM)** _The large baby?_ _Wait what’s his name?_

  
**Jaemin :) (02:37 PM)**

_his name is jisung :)_ _park jisung_

**Renjun (02:39 PM)** _Park Jisung?!_ _That’s my cousins boyfriend!_

  
**Jaemin :) (02:40 PM)**

_wait your cousin is chenle?_ _jisung never shuts up about him_ _as if_ _the world is tiny_

Renjun can almost not believe it either. They do live in the same city, but wow this means Jaemin is closer than he ever thought. If he wanted to, he could just say let’s meet up. The world does seem tiny now.

**Renjun (02:42 PM)** _Yeah Chenle is just the same_ _They literally got together after the first date_ _Kinda sweet but also they are like 12,,,so_ _I really hope my aunt isn’t reading this over my shoulder_

  
**Jaemin :) (02:45 PM)**

_so i guess you aren’t the love at first sight type of guy?_

No, no he isn’t. He isn’t even a relationship type of guy. Not that he ever had one, but all the relationships he sees around him seem to fail eventually so why even try? Mark and Yukhei are the only exception and that’s only because they were friends first and knew what they got themselves into. That’s what Renjun believes at least.

**Renjun (02:49 PM)** _I guess you could say I am not a relationship kinda guy_ _I never went to a second date ever :/_ _Ah sorry it’s Chenle and Jisung’s turn my aunt will kill me if I don’t pay attention_

~

**Renjun (01:12 AM)** _Do you think I should tell my friends?_

  
****Jaemin** **

_i think that is up to you really_ _it can help when they know_ _my friends have all been nice about it_ _it’s really your decisions junnie :))_

He has been staring at Jaemin’s message all day and considered it. Renjun hates keeping secrets from his best friends and this, this seems like way too big of a secret to keep. The three of them have sworn to always be honest with each other and this feels like a big lie.

They have met up after school to get some ice cream because of the sudden weather change that let them hope for sommer in early arch. Yukhei is the only one with a car, Mark has taken shotgun and now he himself is stretching his legs out on the back seat. Mark’s newly made indie playlist is running.

“I have something to tell you guy,” His voice is calm when he says it and he finally turns his phone screen off.

“Huh, what is it?” Yukhei asks, finding Renjuns eyes in the rearview mirror, while Mark turns the music off.

“I have figured something out for myself in the past few days,” he starts his voice still very much calm, “I am dyslexic.”

Nobody says anything after that and Renjun starts playing with his fingers. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Mark and Yukhei giving each other some kind of a weird look.

“That sucks Jun, did you really just figure it out?” Mark asks, turning his head to look at him.

“I guess. I always kinda knew that I am not that good of a reader or writer. Recently I let Kun, you know Sicheng’s friend, read over one of my essays and ever since then it clicked,” he trails off, not really sure what else to say.

“Is there anything we can do to help you?” This time it’s Yukhei who asks.

“I kinda found some help already. He has a dyslexia helpers blog, his name is Jaemin. He is the boy I have been texting,” Renjun explains flatly, not much of his energy is left. “I also talked to Mr. Jung about it and he said he knows a few things that will maybe help me too. Pretty sure Sicheng already knows, but I will tell him and mom tonight.”

“Thank you. For telling us I know that it’s not easy for you to admit when you can’t do something. We are here to always help you if you need us,” Yukhei says and smiles at him quickly before focusing back on the road.

“What he said, but also let me hear more about that Jaemin guy!” Mark laughs and Renjun wants to punch him, but he is way too happy that everything went as smoothly as it did.

Telling his mother is not as easy. She almost cries and faults herself for not taking better care of him and not noticing sooner. Only Sicheng can calm her down after a while and she promises to do anything he needs to get better. Then she hugs him for a really long time and apologises again. When he tells her about Jaemin and his help she is over the moon. She promises to buy him coloured overlays that he can use in school and call all his teachers to let them know how to help him.

****~** **

It’s late, very late and he had a really shitty day until now. His art project got ruined due to a water pipe burst in the school’s art supplies room, he had a fight with Sicheng about some stupid housework that needed to be done and then spent the last four hours doing his homework. All he wants is to talk to Jaemin.

**Renjun (02:12 AM)** _Are you still up?_

****  
**Jaemin** ** **

_yup i am still up_ _is something wrong?_

**Renjun (02:14 AM)** _Can I call you?_

His phone rings: _Incoming call from:_

**Jaemin <3**

He immediately picks up.

“Hello Renjun? Are you alright? Did something happen?” Jaemin’s voice is full of concern. His voice is beautiful, it’s so soft, yet deep and it makes Renjun feel all sorts of things. He has never seen Jaemin, his profile picture aside, but if he looks anything like he sounds, Jaemin must be a angel.

“Erm- Hi yeah. No nothing is wrong, I mean not really,” Renjun feels very stupid all of a sudden for calling and wishes he could just disappear from planet earth.

“If it’s something that keeps you up till 2:15 in the morning it’s not stupid, Junnie. You can tell me.” _Junnie_ , Jaemin has found a liking in calling him that. Renjun wants to fly to the moon every time he sees it in a text, but hearing it out of Jaemin’s mouth is a thousand times better.

“I just, I had a really shit day. That art project I told you about that took me nearly two months to do, it’s completely ruined. Because our stupid school had a water pipe that burst right next to the art supplies room. All that work is completely gone to waste now. I also had a stupid fight with Sicheng and now I feel terrible,” he explains tiredly.

“Oh, that’s really sucky. But didn’t your teacher see how you worked on your project? He’ll still give you a good grade, I am sure of it. It’s not your fault that happened. I understand why that has you feeling kinda meh though. About your fight with Sicheng, he knows you love him and tomorrow everything will be forgotten, I promise. I always fight with Jungwoo and it never last very long. What can I do to make it better?”

“Thank you. I don’t know just talk to me maybe? How did your day go?” It’s silly and he knows that, but Jaemins words have seriously calmed him down and he feels a lot more at ease now.

“Uhh, my day was actually kinda good. Jeno and Hyuck are finally dating!” Jaemin laughs into his ear excitedly. It’s funny how both of them have two best friends who always seemed to be kind of into each other and are now finally couples. Even though Mark and Yukhei have been dating for a long time now, they had the exact same dynamic as Jeno and Hyuck. At least from what Renjun could tell through Jaemins stories.

“Welcome to the third wheeling club,” Renjun cheers, he can hear Jaemin giggle on the other end of the line. “Anything else that happen? Didn’t you have dance class today?”

“Dance class was good, I guess. The new dance we are learning is very difficult, but it will be worth it in the end, I hope.”

They continue going on like this for almost half an hour. Talking about their day, friends and school everything that comes to mind really.

“I am sorry, Minnie, I’m really tired, is it okay if I hang up now?” Renjun asks through a yawn.

“Wait what did you just call me? Minnie?” Jaemins voice sounds oddly excited, but Renjun is way too tired to really care.

“Yeah, it’s what I came up with as a nickname. You call me Junnie so I decided I’d call you Minnie, do you not like it?”

“No, I love it. Thank you Junnie, sleep tight,” Jaemin answers, his voice as calming as ever.

“Goodnight,” Renjun mumbles, hanging up the phone. The last thing he thinks about that day is Jaemin.

Their calls somehow become routine from then on. One of them always calls the other shortly before falling asleep. Sometimes their talks are long and about serious topics, other nights they are shorter and they just joke around. Renjun never wants to miss those calls. He never wants to miss Jaemin.

******~** ** **

“You know, I have been thinking-”

“Oh, you thinking, that’s never a good sign,” Renjun laughs, interrupting Jaemin.

“Haha, you are so funny. No, but seriously, I’ve been thinking. We live in the same city, right? So why don’t we just, I don’t know meet up or something?”

Renjun must admit he has been thinking about it, too. The urge to finally meet Jaemin has become bigger and bigger over the past two weeks. All that has been on his mind lately is Jaemin.

“Uhm- yeah sure why shouldn’t we meet up?” His voice is a pitch or two higher than usual, but sounds calm otherwise.

“So it’s a deal?” Jaemin asks carefully.

“Yes, yes it’s a deal let’s meet!”

******~** ** **

“I want to meet him,” he says calmly during lunch. They have gone out to that new Italian restaurant that just opened a few blocks away from school.

“Huh?” Yukhei asks in between bites, “Who?”

“Jaemin. I want to meet Jaemin,” his voice is sounding more sure now and he smiles proudly, for finally revealing his wish to his best friends.

“Definitely not,” Mark hisses, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Did your mother not teach you to never meet strangers from the internet? That Jaemin guy could be anyone!”

“He isn’t a stranger, he is Jaemin!” His own voice is a pitch higher than usual.

“Jun how long have you known him? Two weeks, three? You don’t really know the guy!”

“Chenle has met him, Mark! He is my cousin’s boyfriend’s tutor, do you think he will kill me or something?” Renjun’s voice has gone louder.

“Calm down the two of you. We are in a restaurant and I really don’t want to get kicked out, the food is really good,” Yukhei calms both of them down. “I understand your concern Mark, but Renjun is old enough, if he wants to meet Jaemin he can do that.”

“Look even your boyfriend agrees with me!” Renjun smiles sticking his tongue out at Mark. “I always knew there was a reason why I liked you better, Xuxi.”

“Not so fast. You are old enough to make your own decisions, but if you want to meet Jaemin, you won’t go alone.”

“Ha,” Mark agrees before wrapping his arm around Yukhei and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “My boyfriend is so right.”

“Ugh fine, but I am definitely not taking either of you,” Renjun grumbles. “I’ll take Sicheng.” It’s a good idea in his mind. He just won’t tell Sicheng and go alone.

“Ah, it’s not that easy, I suppose. I can see your little evil brain working from over here, let me tell Sicheng myself that you plan on meeting Jaemin,” Yukhei laughs having the audacity to wink at Renjun.

“You suck!”

**Renjun (03:01 PM)** _Where can I apply for new friends?_ _Mine suck !!_

******  
**Jaemin** ** ** **

_currently asking myself the same question_ _what did yours do ?_

**Renjun (03:04 PM)** _I told them that we want to meet_ _And now they told my brother_ _So he’ll come with me,,,_ _I am sorry ://_

********  
**Jaemin** ** ** ** **

_we really be living the same life, huh?_ _my friends just did the same thing_ _guess it’ll be the four of us on saturday then :/_

**Renjun (03:06 PM)** _At least we get so see each other :))_

Saturday can’t come fast enough. Meeting Jaemin will make it all worth it.

**********~** ** ** ** **

“Come on, Sichengie,” Renjun whines, pulling his brother to the cafe Jaemin has picked out for them to meet up at. It’s a Moomin cafe, it’s cute how Jaemin remembered such a simple thing.

“Oh god, I get it Jun, you are whipped please chill,” Sicheng sighs. “You know what, just go alone from here on, if anything is suspicious, text me immediately. You are almost 17, not 7.”

“Wait what? Do you mean it?” Renjun asks excitedly.

“Yes, I mean it. Don’t make me regret this, okay?”

Instead of answering, he hugs Sicheng tight.

The cafe isn’t very full and Renjun spots Jaemin instantly. He sits alone, no older brother to be seen anywhere. Jaemin is a lot more beautiful in real life than he is on photos. His hair is lightly curled and almost falls into his deep brown eyes. Once he spots Renjun he stands up and smiles brightly. Jaemin is also taller than Renjun expected, but it’s kinda a nice surprise.

“Hi,” Jaemin beams, hugging Renjun once he is close enough. It feels nice, way too nice and Renjun doesn’t want it to stop.

“Hi,” he mumbles after they break their hug. “Where is your brother?”

“He saw a friend of his outside and ditched me. Said he trusted me to not make any dumb choices. Where is yours?”

“He basically said the same thing, how I am not a child and should learn these kind of things on my own,” Renjun answers sitting down next to Jaemin. “I like this place a lot, but none of my friends want to go here with me.”

“I thought you might like it,” Jaemin smiles, winking cheekily at him. “That’s why I picked it.”

**********~** ** ** ** **

“Let’s do this again sometime?” Renjun knows that he sounds nervous, but he can’t quite help it. Jaemin is just so _perfect_.

They have spent the entire time talking after the awkward first few minutes were over and somehow ended up here. Here is a city park next to a little lake with ducks swimming in it and they are holding hands. He is not entirely sure how that happened, but he doesn’t want it to stop either.

“You mean a second date? You must really like me huh? I thought Mr. Huang doesn't do relationships?” Jaemin asks, smiling at him, tightening his grip on Renjun’s hand.

“Th- this was a date?” He knows he must look stupid, but he doesn’t care when he stares at Jaemin, mouth slightly opened, eyes blown wide.

“Um… yeah? I thought that was clear?” Jaemin answer raising one eyebrow, not stopping to smile though.

“Well, if this is a date then why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

Renjun can’t believe his ears. Did he really just say that? Where the hell did that come from? He must be losing his mind or something. Why did he sound so confident, when he feels the exact opposite of it? Would Jaemin think he is a creep now and never want to see him again? His thoughts find a quick end.

“Would you even let me kiss you?” Jaemin moves closer, only a few inches are between their faces now. Renjun has to swallow hard, licking over his lips once before he is able to answer.

“Try me.” It’s barely a whisper, but he knows Jaemin can hear him. Jaemin’s eyes are fixed on his own and then his gaze slowly travels to Renjun’s lips. Time seems to stop, he can only see, hear and feel Jaemin, everything is Jaemin. It could’ve only been seconds but it feels like an eternity when their lips finally meet.

Renjun has never been this happy to have dyslexia, because without it he wouldn’t be kissing the best human in the world right now.


End file.
